The Magic Catgirl's Opinions On Warriors Characters
by The Magic Catgirl
Summary: Yeah, the last one got deleted for some weird reason. Anyways, these are my thoughts on the characters of Warriors. Shoot me a PM if you want to debate, or just leave pointers and thoughts on them. Updates every day!
1. Bramblestar

**Hello! Many of you probably know me from my repost of Starkit's Prophecy. You know, the first one that has 700 reviews, that I posted because nobody else had done it. But, enough of my complaining. What you're about to read are my arguments as to why I like and dislike Warriors characters. They come from my account on the Warriors forums, where some of you guys might know me as Emeraldripple. Feel free to PM me if you want to debate a character!**

**Okay, first up is Bramblestar. To be honest, I'm more neutral on him now than I was when this was written. However, it's still going up, mainly because I haven't totally made up my mind about him. This was one of my earlier rants, I promise that they're not all this horrid. I don't own Warriors. Although if I did, TLH would have been a lot better than what we got.**

Okay, Bramblestar. LMost people see loyalty and a lifetime of proving himself. I don't. Sure, we felt sorry for him in the OS because nobody trusted him. But in TNP, he started getting the typical arrogance and attitude that came with having a prophecy that's become so common. Once the clans arrived at the lake, he started meeting with Hawkfrost, a cat from another clan, and thought he could get out of feeling guilty by saying that Hawkfrost was his brother. He had the nerve to tell Squirrelflight to stay out of his business when she was just trying to warn him about Hawkfrost! She knew that Hawkfrost was dangerous. Half the cats in the book saw Hawkfrost was dangerous! There was nothing Hawkfrost did that seemed loyal. Every word out his mouth was about how he should be deputy and how Mistystar was weak. Bramblestar saw that, and still chose to talk to him and turn a blind eye, once again using the excuse of, "But he's my brother!" Squirrelflight tried to tell him that, and when he refused to believe her, she got mad at him. And when she got mad, she stopped talking to him. Why? Because she was doing what I would do, eliminate guilt. She didn't want to feel guilty or obligated if something happened to him. He drove her away because he didn't want to accept that Hawkfrost was a bad influence on him. And if he wanted a sibling, why not ask Tawnypelt, his own sister, and not just some cat he didn't even know existed until somebody told him that Tigerstar had kits in Riverclan, to meet with him? Why Hawkfrost, who was basically Tigerstar's less awesome clone? Of course, Hawkfrost wasn't stupid. He recruited him for Tigerstar. They then spent the next two books plotting their takeover of the clans, while Bramblestar was still turning a blind eye to who Hawkfrost really was. In one scene, they toy with the idea of attacking the clans at a Gathering. Where there would be elders, queens, and young apprentices. Bramblestar tried to show some dignity here, but he shoved any discomfort back down. So loyal! Yeah, no. And when he finally saw Hawkfrost's true colors, what did it take? Having to see Hawkfrost attempting to kill Firestar. The fact that it went that far shows how willingly Bramblestar only sees what he wants to see. We got lured into feeling sorry for him again in Sunrise, when he felt betrayed by Squirrelflight. But come on, Bramblestar. The way he treated her afterwards was ridiculously immature. The silent treatment? Really? What are you, four? You could have at least made eye contact with her! He was the only cat in Thunderclan who still hadn't forgiven Squirrelflight by then. As long as he mistrusted her, he was no better than the cats who mistrusted him, making him a hypocrite.


	2. Briarlight

**Hello! Three reviews was a lot better than what I was hoping for, so here's my next one! This one is older, but I'd like to think I wasn't too biased when I wrote it. I don't own Warriors. If I did, I would have wrapped up the Briarlight/Blossomfall/Millie plotline.**

Alright, for starters, don't believe for one second that Briarlight ran back into that camp for a dumb half-eaten mouse. She was going back to save Longtail. Can you imagine how she must have felt when she learned that she had not only failed at saving him, but that she would never walk again as well? However, instead of just wallowing in her self-pity, she pulled through, accepting that she would always be different. When some call her selfish for leaving the camp and almost getting two warriors killed by a dog, they act like she was supposed to somehow know the dog attack was going to happen. Put yourself in her shoes. What's your favorite thing to do? Imagine that it was snatched away from you, and you were locked in a prison cell, never being able to do it again. _That_ is how Briarlight felt. Can you imagine her frustration at not only never being able to be a real warrior, despite her name, but also feeling useless and weighed down frustration as Millie babied her? Briarlight did try to shake Millie off, but Millie wouldn't listen. Briarlight has done nothing but try to push through life, quite literally, every day. Why do people dislike her for that?


	3. Brightheart

**Alright, who's next? Ah, Brightheart! Fortunately, I've only run into one hater of this kitty, and this rant was tailored around their arguments against her. If you guys have ever run into any other ones, let me know in your reviews so I can edit! I don't own Warriors. If I did, Brightheart would have gotten an apprentice.**

Brightheart never stole Leafpool's job. Brightheart had some experience with medicine, so she started helping Cinderpelt, kind of like an internship. Face it, Leafpool was _not_ at the top of her game. Leafpool was more of a threat than a help at the time, as her distraction might have caused her to give an ill cat the wrong herb, or miss something important Cinderpelt was telling her. Cinderpelt was rather smart to take on Brightheart. And besides, it wasn't permanent. Was Brightheart supposed to just read Leafpool's mind to see how Leafpool felt? I didn't think so. As for people who complain about her relying on Cloudtail so much after getting mauled: Yeah, Cloudtail helped her, but it was Brightheart's own decision to get back on her feet. You can have everyone supporting you, but it's up to you to take that first step. I admire her for choosing to go on with her life and not just sitting down and crying about how ugly she was, wallowing in her self-pity. Despite being mauled and given a cruel name, she accepted Cloudtail's help and learned to adapt to her new disability. And look where she is today! One of the most well-respected warriors in the clans, two litters of kits, and a mate that loves her. Can you tell me what's so wrong with that?


	4. Brokenstar

**Alright, who's next to get the Catgirl Treatment? Let's see...Brokenstar! This was one of my very first rants, so you'll have to forgive its total bias against him. I have yet to update it to include the stuff from Yellowfang's Secret, so please bear with me. I don't own Warriors. If I did, Shadowclan wouldn't have been so stupid in Yellowfang's Secret.**

Now, before you bring out "But Brokenstar never had a choice!", let me just say that, A) That always makes me laugh out loud, and B) you always have a choice. You can be influenced, but you can't have your life planned out for you. There's a difference. But, back to my point. Raggedstar raised Brokenstar by giving him everything on a silver platter. It makes me wonder if Brokenstar even had to try for deputy. Let's get into why you should really hate him, though. He grew up with nobody to can his ambition, and ended up killing his own father to get what he wanted - leadership. And he really was a terrible leader. He didn't see that there were more options than battle, and was so battle hungry that he sent innocent kits to their deaths by making them apprentices too early. He halfway starved Shadowclan by making them eat crow-food, and drove out cats that couldn't defend themselves. He exiled Windclan just to make himself look strong. He killed his own apprentices in a training session just to have an excuse to get rid of the one cat who still saw sense, Yellowfang. He even tried to eliminate Thunderclan not once, but twice, and ended up paying with his sight. Leader of the year! Ha. In short, Brokenstar was too battle-hungry to actually be a good leader.

**Ugh, I can't believe I used to be so horrible at this. Sorry for subjecting your eyes to that.**


	5. Cinderheart

**Finally, a good one! Ugh, Cinderheart. I can't stand this little kitty. I don't own Warriors. If I did, reincarnation would never have happened.**

Quite frankly, Cinderheart is just a way for Cinderpelt to get a happy ending. Cinderpelt got such wonderful character development, and Cinderheart's very existence shatters it. I was perfectly content with Cinderpelt's bittersweet ending, and I know many other fans were as well. Come to think of it, if the Erins wanted Cinderpelt to have a happy life, why did they break her leg in the first place? And what makes Cinderpelt so special? If we go by Starclan's logic, then what sets Cinderpelt apart from Swiftpaw or Mosskit? Not to mention the fact that her reincarnation began a long, painful list of fans begging to have their favorite character reincarnated.

This is the primary reason I hate her, although with her constant whining about destiny and the fact that she never actually contributed to OOTS, aside from giving Lionblaze a love interest certainly help. Let me elaborate on the latter: I loved Cinderpelt's onesided love with Firestar, even though I feel it wouldn't have worked out. Another aspect of Cinderpelt's character was ruined by giving her a happy ending with Lionblaze. All in all, I just don't feel that Cinderheart needed to exist. She ruined Cinderpelt's character, and was only a tool to give her a happy ending, never actually contributing to the plot.


	6. Crowfeather

**At last, we have reached Crowfeather. It would not be a stretch to say that he is my most hated character in Warriors. From the moment he was introduced, I despised everything about his character and knew exactly what his character arc in TNP was going to be. I don't own Warriors. If I did, Crowfeather would grow a backbone and take responsibility for the lives he helped create.**

Crowfeather's behavior disgusts me. He only cared about his reputation, and nothing else. Yeah, I felt bad for him in Moonrise. But it doesn't excuse the way he treated his "family". He talked to Leafpool once and decided he was in love with her? Sure. He wasn't seeing her as Leafpool. He was seeing her as a cat that could replace Feathertail. And apparently, getting to run off into the sunset with her was more important than his duties to Windclan. Might I add how he practically got her pregnant the second they left the clans? And how when he returned from his little jaunt with her, he didn't give himself any time to get over her, instead moving right on to Nightcloud in a pathetic attempt to prove loyalty to Windclan? No, what irks me the most is that they had a son.

That's how far Crowfeather was willing to take his little charade. Not only did he take advantage of Nightcloud's feelings for him and fake love, he got her pregnant and refused to take responsibility for the life he helped create. He blatantly ignored Breezepelt, and when he paid him mind, he never acted like a father to him, or even tried to give the impression that he cared about him. At times, it seemed like he was even trying to _avoid_ praising Breezepelt! Once, he even sat back and watched while Lionblaze overpowered Breezepelt in a border fight, but quickly pulled Breezepelt off of Leafpool when he attacked her. Right in front of Nightcloud, I might add. That should tell you where his loyalties lie. Of course, when the secret first got out, he made a big show out of disowning Leafpool and their "mistakes" in front of all the clans. He even went so far as to claim that his only kin were Nightcloud and Breezepelt, despite how obviously untrue that was. He did nothing but use them as tools so he could regain his precious reputation.

Then he suddenly turned around and expected his kits to forgive him for disowning them! He even had the nerve to say that he had loved them all along! Yeah, because disowning three and acting like the fourth didn't exist as anything more than a subject of abuse is _totally_ love. The fact that it took Hollyleaf dying and Breezepelt trying to murder him to make him own up to his mistakes tells you everything you need to know about his character. But nope, he still wasn't done! He then had the nerve to blame Breezepelt's hatred of him on Nightcloud! No, it couldn't have been because Crowfeather never once acted like a father towards Breezepelt. Crowfeather could never admit when he was wrong, and had no regard for any lives other than his own.


	7. Daisy

**Well, after that, this will probably be a bit of an anticlimax. However, Daisy is ridiculously fussed over by the fanbase, even more so than some of the main characters. Here's my take on her.**

Daisy has absolutely nothing to offer Thunderclan. Sure, she has kits about every six books. But apart from that, she sits in the nursery and uses up prey. We first met her in Starlight, when she asked Firestar to let her into Thunderclan, on the grounds that she wanted protection for her and her kits. She then proceeded to try to break up BrightxCloud, even though she clearly saw that Cloudtail had a mate. She insensitively asked Brightheart, "What happened to your face?" without even considering how Brightheart might feel about it, only adding to how she was already making Brightheart think that maybe she wasn't good enough for Cloudtail anymore, as proven by Cats Of The Clans. When the going got tough, she packed up and forced her kits to move back to the Horseplace with her, even though they clearly wanted to stay in Thunderclan. What happened to wanting protection? She was only avoiding the inevitable if she went back to the Horseplace by then. And what made her come back? Cloudtail. Now that her kits are all grown up, the original terms for Daisy staying in Thunderclan are invalid, and she's really only taking advantage of their generosity at this point, further proven by the fact that she never even bothered to learn a thing about hunting or fighting. She tried once, then gave up forever. You might say that she just isn't good at hunting or fighting. Well, neither is an apprentice on their first time out of camp. Daisy only views Thunderclan as convenient protection, and would ditch them in a second if her own life was in danger. She only fought for them once in the whole series, and that was when she had no other choice, showing that she only cares about self-preservation and not the cats that took her in when she was starving to death. Daisy is a useless, insensitive lump who can't do anything for Thunderclan.


	8. Graystripe

**Let's see, next up is Graystripe. Until very recently, I thought he was a cool guy, the Ron of Warriors. But when I went back and reread the Original Series, I noticed that a lot of his choices bugged me and I was constantly groaning and waiting for him to get a reality check. Hence the creation of this rant.**

My opinion on Graystripe is mostly based on the Original Series, where his character had the most prominence. I _really_ disliked his indecision, and how he made important decisions and switched allegiances on a whim. He should have honored the commitments he made, instead of treating them like they were small inconveniences. What I specifically mean by this is his actions in Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, and A Dangerous Path. For starters, he blatantly ignored the responsibility Bluestar had trusted him with, dumping Brackenfur's training on Firestar, despite how Firestar already had Cinderpelt to contend with. And even though I find it totally understandable that Graystripe was willing to leave Thunderclan for Riverclan because of his kits, once he joined Riverclan, he should have remained loyal to them. But instead, he kept meeting with Firestar and told him what was going on inside Riverclan. Despite that, he disliked how Riverclan cats treated him with suspicion and expected him to be a spy. Given his actions, he was totally acting like an inside agent for Thunderclan. If that wasn't enough, in A Dangerous Path, he went further with his acts of disloyalty and refused to fight Thunderclan, defecting in the middle of a battle. Didn't he want to be with his kits? Not only he was betraying Riverclan, he was also leaving his motivation for going there in the first place. If staying in Thunderclan was what he wanted all along, why not stay in Thunderclan and just dump the kits in Riverclan, where they belonged anyways? But instead, Graystripe kept switching loyalties. Also, if he wasn't feeling comfortable in Riverclan, he should have left in a more tactful way. I have no doubts that Leopardstar would have let him leave if he simply asked. But instead, he opted for the worst way to do so, by betraying Riverclan in battle. In the end, it was Graystripe's disloyalty that made it impossible for me to like him.

**Aaaaaand, cue the flames!**


	9. Hollyleaf

**Dear everyone who has a problem with this story: I don't care whether or not you flame. But be a dear and flame under your FF screenname. It's cowardly and pathetic when you hide behind a guest review instead of criticizing me to my face, and I won't take you seriously if you do. Have a nice day.**

Hollyleaf is, and always will be, a loyal, dedicated warrior who knows what's right. Some call her obsessive. I say that she had a loyalty to the warrior code that's very hard to find in Thunderclan these days. It's good to see a cat that finally cares about the stomped-upon warrior code. Some call her a hypocrite. And here's a shocker: I won't deny that she committed murder. I won't deny that what she did in Sunrise was inexcusable. But in my opinion, a real hypocrite would be someone who hides a secret that goes against everything they believe in. A real hypocrite wouldn't have faced the music, would they? Some call her a coward. Hollyleaf ran that night because she knew she had ruined her chance at her dreams. From then on, she would have only been known as that cat that shouldn't have been born. And to top it all off, she had realized that she had never had a power. She was always going to be excluded from her own siblings because they shared a destiny she was to have no part in. It was too much for her. So yes, she ran. But she never forgot Thunderclan. She left them prey and herbs when they needed them. She guided their warriors out of the tunnels when they were lost, instead of leaving them to die. When she finally revealed herself, it was to save two young apprentices from being killed by a fox! She helped Thunderclan learn a whole new fighting style that saved them from invasion, and stood up for herself every time she was challenged. She gave her own life to save that of a warrior she barely knew! If that's not loyalty, I don't know what is. Hollyleaf was a brave, loyal cat who risked everything and paid the ultimate price, and I admire her for that.


	10. Ashfur

**Okay, several people have brought to my attention (some harsher than others) that this story would probably benefit from some sort of narrative. Therefore, from here on out, I'll be posting a one-shot with each rant. Thanks for the idea, Giang Ten!**

Something I've noticed: the first argument almost every Ashfur fangirl brings to the table is, "Oh, but Ashfur was in pain!". Well, if he ever truly was, it was his own fault. He bottled up everything when anyone would have listened to him. His own sister was right there in the nursery, two dens away! She would have at least _tried_ to help him! But no, he decided to be a baby and flop around in self-pity like a fish without water.

Besides, his quarrel was only with one cat: Squirrelflight. And it was a stupid one at that. Guess what, Ashfur? You're not the first, and you certainly won't be the last, cat to get dumped. So don't go saying that she broke your heart when she even offered to stay friends. It would have been one thing if she just turned the other way and forgotten that he ever existed. But no, she wanted to at least try to preserve their friendship. It was _Ashfur_ who blew up and rejected her.

There are even signs throughout PO3 that Thunderclan wanted to help him heal. He got Lionblaze, who at that point was still widely thought to be Squirrelflight's son, as an apprentice. I feel that this was one a smart move on Firestar's part. It showed that he was aware of what was going on, and wanted to tell Ashfur that he couldn't change the past, but he could at least influence the future. However, we clearly saw in Long Shadows that Ashfur never even _tried_ to move on. Let's take his most famous quote that most fans try to use in his defense.

"Upset? I'm not upset. You have no idea how much pain I'm in. It's like being cut open every day, bleeding onto the stones. I can't understand how any of you failed to see the blood..." ~ Ashfur, Long Shadows, Page 273

You want proof that he was wallowing in self-pity every day for over two years? There you go. And he was even, apparently, expecting cats to feel sorry for him, even though he never said what was wrong! You don't get sympathy if you never give the impression that something's up, but Ashfur clearly missed the day where they taught apprentices that cats don't read minds.

Also, he said it himself: his quarrel was with Squirrelflight. So why was he dragging three innocent kids who were as oblivious as their "mother" into the fight? In Jayfeather's own words:

"How is he innocent? He tried to push us off a cliff!" ~ Jayfeather, Sign Of The Moon, Page 94

Couldn't have said it better myself. Ashfur was completely willing to murder three innocents over his unhealthy obsession with Squirrelflight. If Ashfur is so innocent and misunderstood, then why was he perfectly willing to drag three children into the fight who had nothing to do with anything?

He even tried to kill his own clan leader, which shows you about how far his priorities go. Thunderclan was still weak from the badger attack, not to mention their deputy had been in that position for about a week. If Firestar died, Thunderclan would have been plunged into chaos, all because Ashfur couldn't move on. Selfish, much? Apparently, in Ashfurland, getting revenge on your ex is more important than your home's safety. He was blinded by what had already morphed from love to obsession, and he was willing to throw him home into chaos over something as stupid as getting friendzoned.

Overall, Ashfur was selfish and willing to put his own desires before Thunderclan's safety. He never got over himself, but is now being allowed to prance around in Starclan because, "His only fault was loving too much!" Please.

* * *

I don't care what they think. I'm entitled to be here. Do you think I haven't seen the looks these Starclan cats give me? Do you think I'm unaware of their mistrust? Well, I haven't done anything wrong. Squirrelflight deserved everything coming to her. I practically jumped for joy when that Hollyleaf brat ruined her life. I figure now that she's here, my days are numbered. So here's the story.

Some will tell you I don't belong in Starclan. When I woke up after that fox-hearted she-cat attacked me in cold blood, I certainly wasn't here. I was in the Dark Forest. I heard all of Tigerstar's plans. But I didn't join him. No, I learned my lesson after dealing with Hawkfrost one time. I put him a step away from goal and mine, and he goes and blows it for both of us! My revenge, all ruined by Brambleclaw, Starclan's new favorite. I figured he would blame me for his death, and I didn't want to stick around for that. So I ran. I ran a good long time. And then I stumbled into some very startled Starclan cats. The looks on their faces were priceless.

If only the clans could have seen Starclan, all in a mess over what to do with me. In the end, Brindleface stuck up for me. It's a shame, Ferncloud could have taken some good lessons from her. Always in the nursery with her precious kits, never bothering to ask her own brother what's wrong! She proposed that since I found my way here, I was obviously destined to be here. She claimed my only fault was loving too much. I believe that. After all, if my heart was in it, wouldn't I have killed those four when I had the chance? Wouldn't I have left Firestar to die? That's right, I'm guiltless.

Still don't believe me? Fine, believe what you will. But you've heard the truth now. If you can't work up sympathy, then you're no better than all the cats who never pitied me in life.


End file.
